Needles have long been used to penetrate the skin of an animal or human patient for delivering medicaments as in vaccinations, or dyes as in tattooing. Various schemes are known for holding a single needle or multiple needles to facilitate manipulation during use in penetrating the skin. Multiple needle configurations including an alignment of needles lying in a plane with the tips or points thereof aligned along a common axis are popularly used to penetrate the skin over relatively large areas that are to be tattooed. However, difficulties commonly arise in retaining multiple needles in alignment, or in a collated configuration, for simultaneous manipulation over an area of skin. An alignment axis of the tips or points of such multiple needles may be angled relative to the longitudinal axes of the needles to facilitate penetrating the skin at a non-perpendicular angle to the surface of the skin, thereby to penetrate the skin at such angle and facilitate lifting the skin in order to perfuse the skin thus lifted with tattooing dye. However, irregular characteristics of such aligned needles nearer the apex of axial alignment of the tips or points provide undesirable responsiveness when lifting skin penetrated by the multiple needles.